


From my gun, with love (and bullets)

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rule this city because of their good luck and their patchwork of talents that somehow not only work, but work <i>perfectly</i>. They're dangerous. They're deadly. They're idiots but you'll be dead before you can tell them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fire a couple of rockets and the cops are all over your ass. What the fuck?” Michael’s incredulity drew some laughter from the crew. The sound of it crackles through Ray’s earpiece, causing him to smile.

“Who da thunk?” Ray lets out a laugh at Jack’s response. He likes to think that they all would be more serious if they were on a heist, but he knows that just isn’t true. He thinks this just as he hears Geoff start cursing at Gavin and Gavin’s answering indignant squawks. Just last week Gavin nearly drove the helicopter into the street because he wanted to see if he could flip the car Michael was in. Of course, he did’t succeed and instead cost the crew all the money they scored from that heist and then some just to fix the damages to the chopper.

Currently, however, Jack was piloting, and Ray was thanking all different kinds of deities. The crew was just intent on wreaking havoc today, instead of doing anything productive. Just hassling the Los Santos police department and causing mayhem. And sure, they should probably feel bad about the damages they’re causing and, Ray thinks while looking down his sights, the lives they’re taking, but honestly they just couldn’t be bothered. Geoff said they had to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies, but most of their enemies die off pretty quickly, so Ray isn’t quite sure that striking fear is their motive. Mostly it’s just fun so Ray doesn’t question it.

As Jack steadies the chopper, Ray holds his breath, braces himself, and watches how the head of the cop in his sights explodes, covering his buddy next to him in all sorts of brain and skull bits. He let’s out his breath and pulls back the bolt handle to chamber a new round before looking back down the sights. His accuracy has been getting better. He gives that shot a 9/10, would shoot again. He hears Jack say something, but doesn’t register that it’s aimed at him until Jacks says his name for what must’ve been the second or third time. He looks up from his gun to focus on what Jack was saying.

“I’m gonna take the chopper back to the airport. You wanna come with me, or do you wanna go meet the new guy with everyone else?” Ray sighed, and gets up to start packing away the sniper rifle.

“I’ll go with you. I’d rather avoid whoever this person is as long as possible. God knows what kinda nutcase Geoff has found this time.” He heard Jack’s sigh and could totally tell she was rolling her eyes even with her helmet on.

“You’ve met him before, Ray. He’s clean-up crew, y’know. He worked with Lindsay so he can’t be a complete nut.” Ray begs to differ considering he once saw Lindsay cut off a man’s middle finger and then flip him off with it, but Ray doesn’t say anything. Lindsay may be slightly unhinged but, shit. Who isn’t nowadays? He must stay quiet long enough for his silence to answer for him, so Jack just sighs again. She starts to pull the helicopter away from the rest of the crew. “I guess you’re just coming with me anyway. Your car there?”

“Baby, the swag mobile is always ready for you.”

“Never mind. We can just take mine. Jesus.”

 

 

By the time they make it back to the apartment, it seems that the new guy has been introduced to the rest of the crew, and they’re all sitting around the couches making small talk. All Ray could see the back of the guys head, and he didn’t even bother to turn at the sound of them entering. 

“Jack! Ray! Come meet our seventh psychopath!” Geoff waves them over while the man turns to face them, and Ray is startled by how handsome he is.

“There’s only six of us now, Geoff.” 

“Yeah, what the fuck ever. Shut up, Michael.”

“Yes sir!” As Michael mocks salutes Geoff, the newbie stands to greet them and shit. Okay. That’s why he didn’t even bother to turn when they entered. He had to be taller than all of them, even Jack when she wore her heels, and built like a brick house. His leather jacket did nothing to lessen the bulk of his shoulders or the tapering of his waist. He made his way over to Ray and Jack with his hand extended, shaking Jack’s hand, and then Ray’s. Sturdy grip, he notes. Hmph.

“It’s great to meet you guys. I’m Ryan.” He can tell Jack is sizing this Ryan guy just as much as he was. At least he wasn’t the only one that was a little worried about this guy. 

“Ok, great. Awesome, we’ve met each other and shit.” Geoff stands up, makes his way over with drink still in hand, and grips Ryan’s shoulder and drags him back over to the couch. “Now, first order of business, Ryan. We need to see what you can do. So! We’re gonna take you on a little adventure, see what makes you tick, and make sure you won’t accidentally die or get killed by Gavin.”

“Hey! Geoff, I would never—“ The force of Michael’s hand hitting the back of Gavin’s head cuts him off, thankfully.

“If you can handle these idiots while keeping the heat off our asses, then we’re gonna have a beautiful comradery, dear Ryan. Also, don’t listen to fucking 007 over there. He tried to kill Michael with a chopper last week, so just. Watch your six.” Ryan seems amused rather than worried by Geoff’s little speech, which is promising. Or worrying, depending on his mental state.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, boss. I’ve seen the messes you guys leave behind, so I’m not under any false pretenses of what you guys do.” The smiles the cross most of their faces should probably be a warning for Ryan but, as Ray is beginning to suspect, theres more to him than a nice face and trim hips. 

“In that case. Welcome to the Fake AH Crew. May death do us part, you stupid motherfucker.”


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff decided that Ryan should stay with them in the apartment in one of the guest rooms until he finds an apartment closer or until, well. Just until they figured everything out. While Ryan went to get his stuff from his car, Geoff gathered everyone around the dining room table.  
“Alright, we gotta make sure Ryan can hold his own, but we don’t want him fucking dead. Suggestions?” Gavin raises his hand and, though Geoff looks at him expectantly, doesn’t answer until he is properly called on. “Yes, Gavin?”

“Gas station. Easy. In n’ out, no police if we do it right. We can have him go in with one of us.” Geoff shook his head.

“That’s a fucking stupid idea, Gavin. Jesus.” He looks to Jack and ignores Gavin’s ‘wot?’.

“I think a gas station heist would work. Not too difficult. Quick and low threat level. You can go in with him.” Geoff clapped his hands together a few times.

“Perfect! See, this is the kind of ingenuity I expect from you guys!” Ignoring Gavin’s screech of despair, Geoff started marking things on the glass that covered the map permanently on the table. By the time he was done, Ryan was back with a few of his things.

“Do you think one of you could help me bring a few heavier thi-“

“Michael.” Michael perks up at his name and immediately walks over to where Ryan was standing by the door.

“Yessir, Geoffrey sir!” Ray can hear them chit chatting once they leave through the door while they wait for the elevator. He kinda wants to know what they’re talking about, kinda doesn’t care at all. He must stare at the door for too long, however, because Jack puts her hand on his arm until he turns around to look at her.

“I’m not 100% sure about this either, but I trust Lindsay. And I sure as hell trust Geoff. So, let’s just try and give him a chance.” She keeps her voice low, and she talks close to his ear, but it’s hard to have a private conversation in their apartment.

“I think he’s great! A little creepy, and he says he comes with his own mask, so that’s a little weird. But he’s nice! And super smart and shit. Like, Lindsay says he’s top with computers, and that’s coming from her!” Gavin comes around to the other side of Ray’s side and grips his hoodie sleeve, tugging it slightly. “He’s top, Ray. You’re gonna like him.”

“I’m not going to do anything, Gav. I don’t trust him, I don’t know him. I’m not going to like him.”

“Ray, please-“

“Don’t worry Geoff. I’m not gonna off him during a job. But I hope he knows who the sniper is. I’ll always be fucking watching him so if he tries anything…” He puts his fingers to his temple and mimes blowing his head off.

“Well I’m sure you won’t be the only one watching me, Ray.” Ray jumps, not having heard Ryan and Michael return. He’d feel embarrassed, but it seems both Jack and Gavin were startled as well. “Ray, I’m honestly not here to fuck you guys over or-“

“Whatever man. Don’t double cross us, don’t step into my scope view, and we won’t have a problem. I’m going to smoke and play something where I can shoot things.” As he leaves the room after shrugging off Gavin’s grip, he hears Geoff tell him to not get too baked before the heist. He waves without turning around, and closes his bedroom door behind himself.

 

 

It’s about 3 hours later when there’s a knock on his door. He pauses, saves, and gets up to answer. Michael motions for him to follow, and he does. They’re all sitting on the couches, so Ray takes a spot next to Jack on the couch with Geoff, while Michael sits on the couch with Gavin and Ryan. 

“So, lads and ladette. We are heisting. This should be practically routine for us by now, and I went over the plan, thoroughly, with Ryan. Everyone; do what you normally would do, just now watch Ryan’s back too. Ray; get the roof. Jack; get the vehicles with Gavin. Michael; set up pyrotechnics on the cars and the alleyway. Ryan will take Michael’s bike and follow behind me, with Jack and Gavin taking the diversion SUV. Michael and Ray, you’ll take Ray’s bike and follow Jack and Gavin. Take back roads, be safe. Copy?” The all replied in the affirmative, before standing and leaving the apartment for the gun room down by the garage. They each grabbed their own individual babies. Ray side eyes Ryan as he looks over a sniper rifle closely. Noticing Ray’s stare, he raises one of his hands in acquiescence and returns the rifle to its stand. Instead, he picks up a pistol to tuck into his lower back, and an ak-47. Preferring rifles doesn’t get him on Ray’s good side, but it does make Ray feel a sort of kinship towards him. That feeling passes quickly though, and he plays it off to be indigestion. 

Once they’re all set with weapons, they go to the garage and grab their respective vehicles. They all put in their earpieces, and Jack helps Ryan with his. Geoff hits the garage door opener, Michael revs the bike, and they’re off. Ray wraps his arms tightly around Michael’s waist and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Geoff explaining their code names to Ryan over the line. 

“…and you can be Alpha 2 with me, Ryan, in order to avoid making a whole new team.” Ray clenches his fists at what being an Alpha with Geoff means and how he hopes Geoff knows what the fuck he’s doing. Michael must feel his reaction, because he reaches down and tries to unclench one of Ray’s fists. Ray lets himself relax, and Michael reaches up to mute his mic. Ray follows his lead, and prepares to not like this conversation.

“What the fuck is your problem, Ray?” Ray sighs, and tries to think about what he says before just saying something dumb.

“There’s just. Somethings up with him. He’s fucking suspicious as all hell. He looks like-“

“We all know how he looks, Ray. I mean, damn, I saw the full body up-and-down look you gave him when he introduced himself.” Ray slaps Michael’s side and laughs along with Michael.

“You know that’s not true, dickhead. He’s fucking twice my height and is like four weight classes higher than me. He’s intimidating as fuck and I don’t know what he’s capable off.” There’s a few beats of silence.

“You’re scared of him?” Michael sounds incredulous, understandably so. He’s seen Ray take out people bigger than Ryan, with far less back up than he has now.

“I don’t trust him. I don’t want him at my back, is all.”

“That’s ‘cause you want him on his bac-ow! Fuck, Ray, that hurt!” The bike doesn’t even swerve, so he knows it couldn’t have hurt that bad. 

“Shut up, you big baby.”

 

 

The heist goes off without a hitch and they’re all in good spirits afterwards. Easy. In n’ out. They got a decent load and a better feel for their new crew member. They’re all joking with each other through the open line while they make their way back. Ray had stolen his own bike during the heist because Michael got cornered by some cops and even though he was taking care of it, Ray still needed to fucking skedaddle. Michael had just finished off the last of the cops and was making some joke about heads and melons when he goes dead silent. And then.

Michael’s scream could be heard through their earpieces, followed by a stream of curses and the sound of Michael’s mini-gun starting up and oh god this can’t be good. Nothing makes Michael scream like that except for Gavin or death. Since Gavin was currently in a car with Jack, well. This didn’t look good.

“Michael!” If Geoff wasn’t using codenames anymore it meant he was just as scared for Michael as the rest of them. “Report, Michael!” A few more curses came from Michael before they all could hear his aggravated sigh.

“I’m fine! Everything is fucking fine.” He sounded pissed and embarrassed.

“Then what the fuck?! What happened?” Michael’s grumbled answer was unintelligible, and caused the crew to question him again, all at once.

“There was a fucking cockroach, okay!” The silence over the line was only cut by the sound of the chopper.

“A cockroach?” How Ryan could sound so confused and still so patronizing is beyond Ray. 

“It was fucking huge, okay! Jesus, it was big.” There was a long silence again where all of the crew were just too stunned to speak. No one seemed to know what to say for a long few moments.

“How big was it?”

“It was the size of a rat!” Michael was quick to answer Gavin and the crew was quick to make answering sounds of disgust. They all agreed that Michael was in the right to be freaked out. Well, all except Ryan.

“I-I. I just.” His deep breath could be heard through the open line. “You guys kill people. You guys kill people for fun. I have seen what the bodies have looked like after you were done with them. I used to clean up after the bodies you’ve left and I’ve picked up pieces of people and you’re all scared and grossed out by a fucking beetle?!” Ray let Ryan’s voice echo out before replying.

“Well, technically it’s an insect, not a beetle.”

“Raaaaah! Fuck it!” Ryan’s mic cuts off, and once Geoff confirms that Ryan is ok and still behind him, having just turned off his mic, everyone starts laughing. 

He still doesn’t want Ryan at his back, but at least the guy is entertaining and easy to fuck with.


	3. Chapter 3

It's easy to forget that they're good at what they do when they frequently are not good at what they do.

Geoff is ex Special Forces. He was a mercenary and is wanted by four different government agencies and by six government agencies that don't technically exist. 

Ray has seen the man get into an argument with a preteen because she called him an old man. 

Jack is one of the three most terrifying women he has ever met, and one of two women that he knows that has gone to jail. She's also an expert pilot. She has just as a steady hand sewing one of them closed as she does shooting a rival crime boss in the skull at point blank. Ray has never asked her about her prison tattoos. Or about prison in general. 

She was once late to a heist because she was at an all-you-can-eat buffet. 

Gavin was British Secret Service, or something he doesn't talk about, and is a devil with a knife. Michael was the repo man for a gang in Jersey he didn't like and has a higher body count following him around than Ray and Gavin combined, and is scarily efficient with explosives. 

He's seen Gavin and Michael run into each other, slamming their heads together. Gavin was knocked out, and Michael had a nasty concussion. 

They're good at what they do. It's just life in general that they aren't good at. 

But they know how each other work and they care enough to at least try and keep all of them alive. 

They don't know Ryan. They don't know his past or the dumb shit he's done. It makes Ray nervous and it makes it hard for him to care about Ryan too much. A fact he makes perfectly to not just the crew, but to Ryan as well. Probaly too clear. 

Which is why he has a very angry Geoffrey Crime Boss Ramsey up in his face 

"You could at least pretend! So the guy doesn't think you're going to shopt him mid-heist!" 

"I didn't think he was actually going to shoot me, Geoff."

"Shut up, Ryan. I'm busy yelling." Ray rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"It's not like I was going to actually shoot him, Geoff." Geoff's mustache moves in an intereting fashion, and he's turning a little red in the face area. He breathes harshly through his nose.

"Ray. Threatening crew mates is like rule number 17 of what not to do in a crew."

Ray unfolds his arms and flails them for a moment while Michael, Gavin, and Jack watch from the couch. 

"Are you kidding me?! We threaten each other all the time! Just this morning you threatened to make Gavin disappear to where god couldn't find him because he was standing in the way of your morning coffee!"

"It's not the same, Ray, and you know it!" Geoff pinches the bridge of his nose, visibly trying to not let Ray give him an aneurysm. "Ray. Please stop threatening your crew mate when he hasn't done anything wrong."

Ray mumbles a 'whatever' and leaves the room, shoving passed Ryan and the way to his room. He can still hear the murmurs of their discussion when he closes the door, but doesn't give enough of a shit to strain his hearing to try and listen. 

So maybe the bank robbery would have gone smoother if he hadn't made Ryan so twitchy by passive-aggressively mentioning how quickly Ray could take him out. It's really Ryan's fault, since he keeps staring at Ray, and it makes Ray paranoid and trigger happy. 

He doesn't like the calculating looks Ryan keeps giving him, and he doesn't like the way Ryan looks at the crew. He's only been around for a week, for only two jobs. He doesn't get to look at them like, like. Well, however the fuck he's looking at them. 

There's a knock on his door right after he notices that the voices have stopped while he was unconsciously pacing. He doesn't answer, letting whoever it is announce themselves. 

"Ray? Can I come in?" Ray sighs, and rubs a hand through his hair. He walks over and opens the door, allowing Gavin to come in. He waits for Ray to close the door before speaking, so there's that at least. 

"What the fuck, Ray?" Ray sighs and shakes his head. 

"I don't know, Gav." 

"No, seriously! What the fuck, Ray?!" Ray steps closer to Gavin somewhat aggressively. 

"I don't know! There's something about him I don't fucking trust and he creeps me out." Gavin just looks at him in confusion, so it's obviously not a shared feeling. "He makes me want to shoot him in the fucking face just by the way he looks at all of us." Gavin's face softens at that, and he closes the space between them, almost close enough to touch. 

"I think you're being just a tad paranoid. Lindsay trusts him, Geoff trusts him. Isn't that enough?" Ray sighs, because yes, it should be. But he can't seem to shake this feeling that Ryan is hiding shit. 

Gavin lifts a hand to wrap around the back of Ray's neck, tugging him closer.

"Think I can fuck the trust issues out of your?" Gavin's voice is soft, barely audible, and his mouth his close enough to Ray's that he can feel the air from those soft words against his own lips. He looks over Gavin's face, seeing how he flushes the longer Ray looks, and bites his lip. 

"Well, I'm up for that challenge if you are, Gav." Gavin's grin is pressed against his mouth, and he chuckles a little at Gavin's enthusiasm. He presses back, kissing Gavin harder and getting a moan in response. Ray walks them back towards his bed and Gavin flips them around the last second so Ray lands on his back on the bed. Gavin turns the kiss rough, biting at Rays lips until he hisses and moans. Then he pulls away and moves down to Ray's neck, using a hand in his hair to tug Ray's head back, exposing his neck more. Ray groans when, right as Gavin bites down, he also grinds down against Ray. Ray grips Gavin's hips, tugging him down harder, causing Gavin to muffle a moan against his throat. 

Gavin sits up and works on quickly getting them both undressed.. They're both panting and eager to get back at each other once they're naked. Quickly, they move themselves up the bed and Gavin digs around in nearby drawers for some lube. He maks a triumphant noise, and scoots so he's between Ray's legs. He looks good there, Ray decides, and he's tempted to just have Gavin blow him instead. Those thoughts fly right out of his head once Gavin slides a finger into him, easy as you please, causing Ray to throw his head back and groan. Gavin makes shushing noises at him. 

"Quiet, Ray. Wouldn't want Ryan to hear you." Oh god, he's so fucked up. He groans at that, and he can feel his dick twitch at the thought of it. Shit. "Yeah. I think thats it, Ray." Gavin slides another finger in, and then another soon after that, and Ray is having trouble following the conversation now because, oh fuck, Gavin has found his prostate. "Maybe Mr. Haywood has you all hot and bothered." Ray snorts a little at that, but then Gavin leans in closer. He pulls his fingers out, and lines up his cock. Ray locks eyes with him for only a few moments before the burning pleasure gets too much and he has to tilt his head back again. He scrapes his fingernails down Gavin's back, in the hopes of making him move goddammit. 

"Maybe you want Ryan to fuck you." That sends a weird shiver through Ray, and no. Just no. That's not it at all. Right? Gavin picks up the pace, but still keeps it slow. He drags his cock against Ray's prostate, causing him to cry out. 

"Fuck, christ Gav. Fuck me like you mean it, asshole." That gets Gavin to thrust harder into him, and shit. Gavin has one hand on Ray's hip, and the other by his shoulder, trying to keep them in place while he fucks harder and faster. Ray is moaning almost constantly at this point, and Gavin his letting out whimpers of pleasure every other thrust. 

Ray can feel his orgasm building, and with how stressed he's been with Ryan around, he knows he needs this orgasm more than he needs almost anything. 

"Gav, godda-I need to come. Fuck, I'm gonna come." He feels Gavin's weight shift, but his thrusting never falters. He feels Gavin's fingers wrap around his cock, but they don't tighten or do anything of actual use. Ray let's out a noise that could only be classified as a whine and he feels Gavin shakily laugh against his neck. "Gavin, you fucking prick, let me--oh shit--come, fuck!" Gavin is viciously hitting Ray's prostate, and he wants to come so fucking bad.

"Not until you admit that you want Ryan to bend you over the crew car and fuck you until you cry while you're both covered in blood. " And with that visual, Ray cries out as he comes, and he feels Gavin thrusting falter, and then he comes as well. Gavin fucks them both through it, and bitingly kisses Ray until Ray can taste blood. Gavin pulls out, and half falls to the side, half lays on Ray. 

They're both panting and trying to calm down their breathing when Gavin starts laughing. Ray gathers enough energy to turn his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Gavin breathes out a happy sigh and grins at Ray. It makes Ray want to punch him. 

"You are so fucked up, Ray." Ray rolls his eyes, and looks at the ceiling again. 

"You came up with it, Gavin. I just came to it." Gavin makes a disbelieving snorting noise, but Ray is feeling relaxed for the first like all week. He does't want to think to deep on what Gavin said. All he wants to do is sleep. He tightens one of his arms around Gavin, and settles in for a nap. 

Just because Ryan looks like he'd be a good lay doesn't mean he's trustworthy.


End file.
